Solo es un beso, ¿no?
by Aliena-wolf
Summary: A veces un beso es solo eso. Otras es un mundo mejor, mariposas en el estómago y fuegos artificiales. Naruto quiere saber que se siente cuando besas a alguien importante, el problema es encontrar a esa persona importante. SasukexNaruto. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

**Solo es un beso¿no?**

**Summary: **A veces un beso es solo eso. Otras es un mundo mejor, mariposas en el estómago y fuegos artificiales con música de fondo. Naruto quiere saber que se siente cuando besas a alguien importante, el problema es encontrar a esa persona importante. (SasukexNaruto)

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabe todo el mundo Sasuke es de Naruto y Naruto de Sasuke, aunque también dicen que son de Masashi Kishimoto. En resumen, que no son míos.

**N/A:** Este es mi primer fic de Naruto (también conocido como mi nueva obsesión) y ya aviso que me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas manejar a Sasuke. Deber ser porque sabe que es mi personaje favorito y sabe lo mucho que me gusta humillar/ridiculizar/torturar/matar a mi personaje favorito. Aunque aquí no pasa nada de eso, al menos de lo último, je. Lo he dividido en dos partes porque en una sola me parecía demasiado largo.

Muchas gracias por leer y por supuesto cualquier critica, sugerencia, comentario o lo que sea siempre se agradece un montón.

* * *

**Solo es un beso¿no? (1/2)**

A Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaban las bodas. No porque hubiera ido alguna vez a una o si lo había hecho era tan pequeño que su memoria le había echo el inmenso favor de olvidarlo. Pero sabía que no le gustaban. No le gustaba esa ropa tan formal e incómoda. No le gustaba un sitio lleno de gente.

-Aaaaagh ¡¡¡¡¡¡llegaremos tarde- dattebayo¿Por qué no me has avisado antes Sasuke?

Y aunque debería estar acostumbrado en el año que llevaban conviviendo juntos no le gustaba oír los gritos de Naruto por toda la casa mientras corría de un lado para otro.

Se lo había dicho una y otra vez. Que él no pintaba nada en aquella boda. No había habado demasiado con Hinata en el tiempo que estuvo en la villa y menos aun con Neji que a pesar de todo arriesgó su vida para traerle de vuelta. Y a su regreso, después de matar a Orochimaru y terminar su venganza, no es que las relaciones con sus compañeros fueran lo que se dice óptimas. Suponía que el haber intentado matar a Naruto no ayudaba.

- ¿¿¿Dónde está la camisa¿Y los malditos zapatos? – oyó desde la habitación que ocupaba el rubio.

Aunque a su vuelta había alguien con el que si había mejorado su relación. Naruto. Que habría ido a buscarle hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario. El mismo Naruto que le ayudó a completar su venganza después de gritarle una y otra vez que eso no era asunto suyo "_todo lo que tenga ver contigo es asunto mío, teme_". Naruto. Siempre él.

Una vez en Konoha a pesar de las duras palabras de Tsunade, el aspirante a hokage prometió que respondería por él y que confiaba en él, aunque en ese momento lo último no fuera del todo cierto y no lo podía culpar de ello. Desde entonces Naruto era algo así como su niñera a tiempo completo como le gustaba repetirle Sai para fastidiarle cada vez que venía de visita, demasiado a menudo para su gusto. A pesar de todo eso siempre era mejor que cuando se tenía que quedar con Kakashi porque su amigo tenía alguna misión con su grupo de genins.

- ¡¡¡Ya lo tengo -ttebayo!!!

Y así había pasado un año. En el que había podido recuperar esos lazos que tanto había intentado romper. Volvían a ser amigos, con sus mismas discusiones absurdas y sus mismos sentimientos guardados. Al menos por su parte.

- ¿Sabes? – gritó el rubio para que le escuchara a través de las paredes de la mansión Uchiha. - No me puedo creer que Sakura-chan vaya con el cejas encrespadas.

- ¿No creerías que iba a ir contigo?

"_Ese era el plan_" musitó para si, _pero en vez de eso tengo que ir con Sasuke-soy-mejor-que-tú-Uchiha_. Como si no pasaran el suficiente tiempo juntos. Como si no pasaran todo el tiempo juntos, se corrigió.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no?

- ¿Tal vez porque se lo pediste el día antes, dobe? – obvió.

Bueno, sí, ese era un buen punto.

- Voy a buscar el regalo, te espero abajo.

Tendría que haberla invitado antes cabeceó el de ojos azules. Pero era algo de lo que no se había preocupado cuando recibió la invitación al enlace. Fue después de la conversación con los chicos hacia un par de noches que se había decidido. Esa era su oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la siguiente media hora Sasuke cogió el regalo, le colocó la tarjeta, se peinó innecesariamente algunos mechones y ordenó los trastos que Naruto había dejado esparcidos por la cocina después de la comida. Incluso le hubiera dado tiempo de volver a ducharse y vestirse. Miró el reloj con fastidio por décima vez.

- Oe, usuratonkachi ¿te falta mucho? – preguntó mientras subía a zancadas las escaleras que separaban el salón de las habitaciones. ¿Quién necesitaba más de media hora para colocarse una simple camisa y unos pantalones?

- ¡No me llames así Sasuke baka! Solo me falta esta cosa, aichh ¿¿cómo se supone que va esto??- gritó con frustración. - Esto es imposible -ttebayo.

Al final el rubio abrió bruscamente la puerta de su cuarto donde se apoyaba un cansado Sasuke frotándose las sienes. Resultado: el Uchiha en tumbado en el suelo después de un sonoro golpe en su trasero y ante él un risueño Naruto sin pantalones, en camisa y bóxer y en la mano una corbata azul celeste echa un guiñapo de tantos nudos que llevaba la pobre.

La sonrisa bailaba en los labios del contenedor del Kyubi: – Ni se te ocurra reírte – espetó el moreno mientras se levantaba del suelo con la mayor dignidad posible.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué tardas tanto? Pero ¿qué haces? –señaló su mano -eso no se aprieta así¿es que quieres ahorcarte o qué?

- Y como quieres que lo sepa, nunca me he puesto una de estas -comentó mientras miraba el perfecto lazo de la de Sasuke.

- Ponte los pantalones primero y trae- . Le arrebató la corbata de las manos y empezó a deshacer los nudos mientras su amigo acababa de vestirse. Pantalones negros con pinza a los lados y camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones sueltos. Y el objeto de su más de media hora de retraso. Sasuke lo miró de reojo, parecía inquieto. Más que de costumbre.

- Oe, Sasuke ¿recuerdas lo que dijeron los chicos en la fiesta de despedida de soltero de Neji?

El Uchiha se colocó en frente a unos palmos de distancia con la corbata en su estado original de nuevo.

- Dijeron muchas cosas, dobe, y más después de lo que bebisteis. No me acuerdo de todo lo que berreaias.

- Lo de los besos.

Así que era eso. Sasuke recordó una difusa conversación sobre a cuantas y a quienes habían besado como introducción al tema estrella de a cuantas y con quienes se habían acostado. Pero el rubio se había quedado en ese primer tema, cuando le comentaron a Neji que si estaba preparado para besar a la misma chica el resto de su vida y en su rotunda afirmación de que cuando besabas a alguien especial, a quien de verdad querías, el resto no te importaba. Que era el destino y esas cosas que solía soltar el Hyuuga. Claro está, todo eso acompañado de las sonoras carcajadas de incredulidad de Kiba y Kankurou y las miradas escépticas de Shino y Chouji.

- No es para tanto, ni que nunca hubieras besado a nadie¿no?

- ¡¡¡¡Claro que si dattebayo!!!!- exclamó ofendido. Los ojos oscuros se clavaron en él con curiosidad.

- Eso debe ser un no.

- Que sí te digo, teme. A montones de… - se calló un momento. – A alguien… a ti ¿¿vale??...cuando… bueno ya sabes- reconoció abatido.

Sasuke sonrió en sus adentros –Cuando teníamos doce años y te empujaron. Eso no cuenta.

- Como si tú hubieras besado a tanta gente -musitó con cierta rabia.

- A más que tú dobe.

En realidad Sasuke sí había besado más gente que Naruto. Porque dos son claramente más que uno y bueno, él había besado a dos. De manera que sí; había besado a más gente que el kitsune. Y eran dos no porque le hubieran faltado oportunidades, se recordó, con todas aquellas locas poniéndole morritos y teniendo que agraceder a sus habilidades ninjas el poder esquivarlas. Es solo que era algo que no le había preocupado demasiado hasta el momento. Y así en sus diecinueve años había besado a dos personas. A una la había matado y a la otra lo había intentado… dos veces. No es que lo hiciera mucho eso de besar pero si seguía con esa racha tal vez debería plantearse dejar de hacerlo.

- Eh Sasuke – le nombró distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

- Sí… estoy en ello - dio un par de lazos más pero quedaba totalmente asimétrica y el nudo bastante flojo- mierda, así no hay manera, entre que tú no te estas quieto y yo estoy del revés… A ver trae.

Tiró de un extremo para sacar por completo la prenda del cuello y se sitúo detrás de su compañero.

- Así que has pensado en hacerlo hoy – comentó como quien habla del tiempo.

- ¿Qué haces? - murmuró cuando sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke detrás del suyo. Un poco más alto, un poco más formado. El espejo le devolvía su imagen. El moreno estaba, arreglado con un traje oscuro y una camisa de tonos lila suave, tan perfecto como siempre.

- Tú que crees usuratonkachi. Voy a probar de anudártela a ti, como si fueras yo.

Sasuke hizo desaparecer el poco espacio que los separaba pegando el pecho a su espalda y pasando sus manos por detrás hasta llegar al cuello de Naruto donde dejo ambos extremos y los niveló. Con suavidad dio una vuelta y asomó la cabeza por el lado derecho de Naruto para ver bien el reflejo de los nudos y dar otra vuelta en el sentido contrario.

- Oe usuratonkachi… te he hecho una pregunta.

- ¿Si? - Estaba aturdido. Tenía el cuerpo de Sasuke demasiado cerca y no es que no lo hubiera tenido así otras veces cuando entrenaban. Pero ahora su cabello le hacia cosquillas en la mejilla y su olor a canela le confundía.

- ¿Qué si tenías pensado besarla hoy? – dio otra vuelta y apretó un poco más el nudo- A la persona que te gusta.

Naruto sintió un escalofrió por toda la columna cuando esa voz grave caracoleó en su oído y notó la calida respiración del otro casi en su clavícula. Le estaba costando una barbaridad respirar y tenia un calor insoportable.

- Sí, si claro- respondió cerrando los ojos un momento para tranquilizarse y entender que le estaba pasando y porque demonios estaba temblando de aquella manera y porque de repente solo tenía ganas de tocar a su amigo cuando al abrirlos vio a Sasuke ya frente a él de nuevo para terminar de ajustarla.

- Así, ya estás. Perfecto- musitó mirándolo. Y Naruto supuso que se refería a la corbata.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegaron tarde. Absurdamente tarde. Tuvieron que aguantar los gritos de Sakura en cuanto se asomaron a la puerta del edificio aunque bien mirado mientras la escucharan gritar tendrían tiempo de alejarse lo suficiente para evitar el golpe.

- Déjalos Sakura-san, tienen que aprovechar la primavera de su juventud – los disculpó el padrino.

- Que primavera ni que… siempre igual…¡¡¡Naruto!!!- chilló intentando darle una colleja al de ojos claros.

- Siempre tan problemáticos- oyó a lo lejos a Shikamaru cuando echo a correr y paso entre él y Temari con Sakura corriendo pocos pasos detrás de él. Naruto ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntar porque venían juntos, para no estar saliendo como aseguraba una y otra vez, el Nara y la de la arena se pasaban el día pegados.

- Pero Sakura-chan…no ha sido culpa mía – gritó mientras daba la vuelta a la manzana.

- ¿Qué¿¿¡¡Estás diciendo que ha sido culpa de Sasuke-kun!!??

_No tendría que haber dicho nada_ pensó con amargura.

El ninja consiguió despistarla solo un momento que aprovecho para entrar y esconderse en la iglesia.

- Vaya –murmuró sorprendido parándose de golpe.

El interior iluminado con una luz muy tenue estaba todo decorado con lirios blancos gracias a la ayuda de Ino y Sakura.

- ¿Lo has hecho tu Sakura-chan? Ha quedado precioso dattebayo.

La chica que casi chocó con él por la brusca parada asintió sonrojándose ligeramente por el cumplido. Naruto se quedo allí un momento más contemplándolo todo con interés cuando la pelirrosa desapareció de su vista para irse a buscar a Hinata ya que la boda comenzaría en menos de cinco minutos y todos estaban ya colocados en su sitio.

-¿Piensas quedarte toda la ceremonia de pie, dobe? – le soltó una voz conocida mientras pasaba a su lado hacia sus asientos, con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

- Claro que no, espérame Sasuke- teme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hinata-chan estaba muy guapa.

- Hmmphh.

- Y los votos que leyó Neji estuvieron muy bien.

- Hmmphh.

Naruto se estaba cansando de la expresividad del Uchiha, aunque no es que esta normalmente fuera mucha. Y de su particular mal humor desde que habían entrado en la iglesia.

- Podrías decir tú algo Sasuke.

- Y tu podrías dejar de comentarme cada escena de la boda, también estaba allí¿sabes?

- Tan capullo como siempre.

- Y tú tan pesado.

Se habían quedado solos en la mesa que ocupaban después de que Temari arrastrará a su no-novio al salón de baile y de que Hinata invitará a uno de sus compañeros de equipo mientras que Neji hacia lo propio con su compañera. Mientras, Sakura bailaba con un más que entusiasmado padrino y eso que le habían prohibido tajantemente acercarse a la barra de bebidas.

Así que allí estaban los dos, un Naruto que nunca había aguantado tanto tiempo callado, en ese silencio denso que a Sasuke le encantaba. Se removió en su asiento miró distraído como se balanceaban con gracia algunas parejas a unos metros de ellos.

- No tienes porque quedarte conmigo, no me voy a escapar por ahora.- se burló el Uchiha aunque sabía que a su amigo no le hacia gracia que bromeara con eso. Aún un año después siempre parecía esquivar el tema componiendo una de esas sonrisas falsas que disgustaban al moreno.

- Ya lo sé Sasuke -baka, estoy aquí porque quiero.

- No –dijo resuelto. Estas aquí porque Sakura-chan – imitó su forma de llamarla con cierto resentimiento- está bailando con Lee. Y no sé porque, al fin y al cabo tampoco es tan difícil. Ahora sois amigos, pídele que balie contigo si tantas ganas tienes.

Naruto no notó el tono en la voz de su amigo cuando lo encaró.

- Venga ya. No te las des tanto que tampoco es como si tuvieras tanta experiencia con las chicas.

Sasuke sólo lo miró de lado -¿A qué te refieres?

- Se te han declarado ¿cuántas van? - separó los dedos de su mano derecha contando -¿tres esta semana? Y las has rechazado a todas- exclamó triunfante el rubio.

- ¿Es que acaso llevas la cuenta, dobe?

El ninja palideció un segundo antes de enrojecer por completo. _Será creído el tío_, pensó. Claro que no llevaba la cuenta pero pasaba mucho tiempo con él y era imposible no darse cuenta cuando alguna interrumpía su entrenamiento por las mañanas o cuando oía esas molestas risitas nerviosas tras los matorrales mientras se estiraban en el suelo para descansar un rato al caer el sol. Eso por no hablar de cuando el último San Valentín se encontró la puerta de su casa bloqueada de dulces y peluches y otras cosas bastante menos inocentes y bastante más femeninas.

- Claro que no las cuento. No te lo tengas tan creído Sasuke-no-he-salido-con-nadie- Uchiha.

El aludido sonrió de medio lado. _Otra vez esa jodida sonrisa_, pensó el kitsune.

- Lo que tú digas dobe. Pero yo al menos sí he besado a la persona que me gusta -espetó con arrogancia remarcando el sí.

¿_Qué? Un momento ¿¡¡Qué!!? _

_Qué Sasuke ha besado a alguien, no, no, no _

_¿Qué a Sasuke le gustaba alguien? NO, NO, NO._

El rubio abrió sus ojos lo máximo que podía.

_¿¿Y a mi qué?? Por mí como si le gusta Tsunade-baachan. Agghhhhh. Mala imagen mental._

El moreno hubiera jurado que un poco más y los ojos se le saldrían de las órbitas.

- ¿Quién?

- ¿Quién qué¿Qué a quién he besado?

Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qui- quién te gusta?

El mayor puso su mejor mirada indiferente, que no era muy distinta a sus miradas habituales claro está y creyó que con eso bastaba para zanjar el tema. No podía estar más equivocado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo es un beso¿no?**

**Summary: **A veces un beso es solo eso. Otras es un mundo mejor, mariposas en el estómago y fuegos artificiales con música de fondo. Naruto quiere saber que se siente cuando besas a alguien importante, el problema es encontrar a esa persona importante. (SasukexNaruto)

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabe todo el mundo Sasuke es de Naruto y Naruto de Sasuke, aunque también dicen que son de Masashi Kishimoto. En resumen, que no son míos.

**N/A:** Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, os lo agradezco de corazón y ya estan respondidos siento no poder contestar los que no tenían correo pero mil gracias a todos. Me habéis animado mucho con la continuación y otras ideas que tenia en mente que no sabía si escribir o no.

Aquí esta el final. No esta todo lo bien que sonaba en mi cabeza pero los finales siempre me cuestan muy mucho. De todas formas espero que os guste y no os decepcione demasiado y si podeis que me digáis que os ha parecido que eso siempre se agradece un montón.

* * *

**Solo es un beso¿no? (2/2) **

Sasuke Uchiha se arrepentía de algunas cosas en su vida aunque no lo reconocería ni siquiera en su último suspiro.

_Pero sobretodo se arrepentía de una. _

- ¿Quién¿Quién¿Quién¿QUIÉN? – exclamó el rubio a menos de un palmo de su oído.

_Haberle dicho a Uzumaki Naruto que le gustaba alguien. _

- ¿No será Sakura-chan, verdad? - suplicó más que preguntó.

_Le había seguido durante todo el banquete. _

- ¿Ten-Ten?

_Le había seguido cuando salió al patio a tomar un poco de aire. _

- ¿O Ino?

_Y ahora le seguía camino del baño. _

- ¿También piensas entrar aquí conmigo dobe?

- No creo que sea Ino –le ignoró- porque ella está colada por Sai aunque bueno, tú te pareces un poco a él y nunca se sabe…

- ¿¡Qué¿En qué me parezco yo a ese dibujante de tres al cuarto?

Naruto dejo pasar la pregunta al ver un trasfondo rojizo en los ojos de su amigo.

- Supongo que eso es un no -dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. -Y Temari tiene novio y creo no me quedan más chicas, ohhh… no espera, creo que ya lo sé…

Sasuke estaba convencido de que no lo adivinaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Pero claro, el rubio era bastante imprevisible y ese brillo de preocupación que ocupaba sus ojos claros le hizo temerse lo peor. Y si… aunque a lo mejor no era tan malo…a lo mejor él también… pero ¿y si no?... entonces qué…

- Vaya… yo lo siento Sasuke, de verdad. No tendría que haberte obligado a venir conmigo. Si era por eso por lo que no querías venir a la boda…

El moreno tragó saliva. No podía creer que el baka de Naruto se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Pero Hinata-chan es muy feliz con Neji y le quiere mucho y ….

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¿Por eso no querías venir a su boda, nee? Porque no querías ver a Hinata-chan casarse con otro. Entiendo que eso te moleste…

- Lo que me molesta eres tú.

El Uzumaki gruñó enfadado por el desplante – ¿entonces no es Hinata?

- Pues no se me ocurre nadie más a no ser que sea alguien más mayor que nosotros, venga... dímelo Sasuke – continuo dando vueltas a su alrededor como una peonza y haciendo que bastante gente los mirara.

Si el rubio seguía así un minuto más el Uchiha por fin obtendría el tan deseado Mangekyou Sharingan. Pero su salvación llegó de la forma más inesperada.

- Sasuke-kun, por fin te encuentro-. Ante sus ojos aparecieron una sonrojada y casi sin respiración pelirrosa y a poca distancia llegaba Ino corriendo en iguales condiciones.

- ¿Bailas conmigo? - soltó de golpe.

- De eso ni hablar frontuda-le encaró su amiga.

- ¿Y eso por qué Ino-cerda?

- Porque bailara conmigo-aseguró echando chispas por sus ojos azules.

- Ni lo sueñes, yo se lo he pedido antes.

- ¿Y qué?

El menor de los Uchiha bufó resignado antes de cortar la discusión y aceptar la invitación de su excompañera de equipo que al fin y al cabo se lo había pedido primero. En otra ocasión habría aprovechado el enfrentamiento entre ambas para escabullirse pero la chica le había regalado la oportunidad de escapar del interrogatorio del rubio aunque solo fueran los tres o cuatro minutos que durara la canción. Además ahora que Sakura había madurado y pasado esa fase de tonto capricho, Sasuke había descubierto algo cercano a una buena amiga en ella. Aunque su rivalidad con la Yamanaka seguía tan palpable como antes y aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para enfurruñarse mutuamente como si aun tuvieran doce años.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto se resignó mientras veía al Uchiha alejarse pero no pensaba desistir. Iba a averiguar quién era la chica que le gustaba a Sasuke aunque le llevara toda la noche.

En la zona de las bebidas vio como la Hyuuga que había estado bailando por ser la novia con gran parte de los invitados se acercaba a Kiba y Shino y decidió unirse a ellos cuando los interceptó Sai huyendo de una desconsolada Ino por haber perdido contra su rival más que por no poder bailar con el chico.

- ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta chicos? – sacó el tema con la gran sutilidad que le caracterizaba. O sea con ninguna.

- ¿Habéis visto a Sasuke con alguien últimamente?

- Sí, contigo.

- No hombre, me refiero a alguien con quien salga a menudo, vayan a comer por ahí y estén siempre juntos y …

- Sí contigo - repitió Sai

- Sai. Déjame en paz.

- ¿Naruto-kun a qué te refieres? – se interesó su amiga, que había superado gran parte de su timidez con el joven desde que se prometió con su primo.

- ¿Es que le pasa algo al Uchiha? – cuestionó Kiba.

- Sasuke dice que le gusta alguien.

- Le compadezco.

- Que te calles Sai.

- Pero el muy idiota no me quiere decir quien es, dattebayo.

- Bueno – explicó su amiga -a lo mejor se lo quiere decir primero a esa persona¿no?

- No creo –razonó el Uzumaki -Ya se lo debe haber dicho si la ha besado y todo… Y yo no me he enterado hasta hace un rato y de casualidad y…

- ¿Y eso qué importa? Parece que estés celoso Naruto.

Iba a decir su siguiente cállate a Sai acompañado del obvio "_yo no estoy celoso de ese baka_" cuando notó varios pares de ojos de su amigos en él, incluido a Shino que no había dicho palabra hasta el momento.

- Yo no estoy celoso – musitó. Solo le molestaba que el idiota de Sasuke no le tuviera la confianza suficiente para contarle las cosas. Solo eso. ¿se supone que eran amigos, no? Y eso era lo que hacían los amigos.

- Claro que no –asintió Sai.

- No pasa nada Naruto-kun –Hinata le mandó una mirada de advertencia a sus amigos para que dejarán el tema.

Claro que eso no valía de mucho con ellos.

- ¿Y qué importa que no te lo dijera? Piensa en que por fin te librarás de él. Cuando empiece a salir con quien sea digo. Ya no pasará tanto tiempo contigo ni tendrás que estar siempre con él con lo aburrido y amargado que debe ser. Podrás tener vida propia como antes.

Los chicos continuaron con el tema. Habían encontrado un autentico filón… Sasuke Uchiha enamorado, eso iba a dar mucho que hablar.

- ¿Y quién creéis que puede ser? Podríamos ponerle uno de tus bichos para espiarle – sugirió Kiba- y luego reírnos un rato. Shino sólo lo miró indignado.

- Sabes perfectamente que no son para eso Kiba.

- Sí, sí, ya sé. Que serio eres, sólo era una broma…

Pero Naruto ya no escuchaba ni una palabra de esa conversación. C_omo antes habían dicho. ¿Cómo antes cuándo¿Cuándo Sasuke se marchó de la villa y él lo echaba de menos a cada momento¿Cuándo sentía que le habían arrebatado algo y que solo lo recuperaría si encontraba a su amigo¿Antes como eso? Él no podía volver a eso. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una hora después Sasuke bebía su segunda copa cuando lo escuchó. Estaba bastante tranquilo porque Naruto no se había acercado a él para atosigarle con más preguntas desde que lo había despistado con la Haruno.

Se había tenido que refugiar en la parte más alejada del patio donde apenas se percibían las notas más agudas del suave vals que sonaba en el interior. Una vez que había aceptado una invitación para bailar, el resto de chicas del evento pensaron que se había abierto la veda para invitarle y obtener un sí como respuesta en vez de la clásica mirada de advertencia "ni lo intentéis".

Y así había acabado allí cuando lo escuchó.

No sabía exactamente como había pasado pero fue una cosa así.

Naruto le dijo al grupo de Hinata y a Sai que a Sasuke Uchiha le gustaba alguien y que la había besado.

A los diez minutos Sasuke Uchiha tenía novia.

A los veinte Sasuke Uchiha estaba comprometido.

A esas alturas, casi a la una de la noche, media Konoha estaba auto-invitándose a su boda la próxima primavera en una pequeña capilla al norte de la villa.

Dejó la copa de golpe. El sharingan brillaba en el fondo de sus pupilas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El moreno solo quería matar a cierto rubio de ojos azules demasiado bocazas para su propia salud mental, pero cuando al fin lo encontró no se atrevió ni a acercarse. Se quedó estático en la entrada de la sala.

Naruto bailaba intentando sostener a una Sakura algo inestable. Hacían una buena pareja, pensó para si el moreno con una molesta opresión en el pecho.

- Así que por fin lo has conseguido dobe – suspiró bajito mientras se alejaba por donde había venido.

La música era lenta y Sakura se escondía en el pecho de su acompañante intentando encontrar un punto de apoyo para contrarrestar los efectos del alcohol que había tomado esa noche. Definitivamente seguir el ejemplo de sus maestros era una mala decisión razonó Naruto viendo en su amiga a una segunda Tsunade.

La miró con cariño. Naruto sabía que solo era un baile pero aun así era un baile con la chica que soñaba desde que tenia uso de razón; la misma chica que casi le había mandado al hospital por intentar abrazarle ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de él. Podía sentir su respiración en su cuello.

Y lo peor no era la falta de fuegos artificiales. Lo peor era que no se podía quitar de la cabeza las estúpidas palabras de hacia unos momentos. "_A Sasuke la gusta alguien. Sasuke ha besado a alguien. ¿No estarás celoso Naruto?". _

Tenía algo muy claro, a él no le gustaban los chicos. No de esa forma. Nunca había pensado en ninguno de ellos de esa manera, ni siquiera en Gaara que reunió el valor necesario para decirle algo cercano a una declaración hacia un par de años.

La música se suavizó un poco más marcando los últimos compases. Sakura dio una vuelta con gracia justo para quedar frente a su compañero, sonreírle y regalare un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios al acabar la canción.

Entonces pasó. O más bien no pasó. Nada. Nada de corrientes eléctricas ni mariposas. Ni siquiera un sudor frío en las manos. Ni ese vació en el estómago. Nada de lo que se había imaginado, nada de lo que había contado Neji, nada de lo que había sentido esa tarde cuando… cuando se arreglaba para la boda…cuando Sasuke se acercó para… para…

Y se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

Primera, de la razón que tenía. A él no le gustaban los chicos en general. Le gustaba en particular el bastardo de su amigo Sasuke.

Y segunda, que ese era un buen momento, el mejor momento, para empezar a beber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El último de los Uchihas no entendía como ni porque había acabado cargando a un Naruto bastante alegre hasta su casa. Al menos el rubio tuvo la amabilidad de no vomitar toda la cena por el camino, aunque probablemente tampoco habría bebido tanto para eso. Según le había dicho el camarero cuando lo alejaba entre protestas y gritos solo le había dado un par de copas y ni siquiera había terminado la segunda, así que se le pasaría pronto.

Tardó casi media hora en sacarlo de la recepción porque cada vez que se encontraba con algún compañero estos le bloqueaban el paso para interesarse por el rubio, que con la cabeza inclinada sobre su hombro murmuraba un quedo "_¿De verdad te gusta alguien Sasuke_?" obteniendo un bufido resignado del moreno_"¿Tan raro seria eso dobe?_

No sería raro suponía el ninja pero a esas alturas lo cierto es que ni le importaba quien era o cuando la había besado, lo único que quería era que Sasuke le mirara con esos aires de superioridad de no me despeina ni el viento y le dijera un _"eres tan tonto, solo era una broma para ver que cara ponías"_. Y ha funcionado pensaría él con cierto resentimiento pero aliviado.

Por fin llegaron a la residencia Uchiha. El mayor abrió la puerta con el rubio apoyado sobre su espalda mientras buscaba las llaves en su chaqueta. Cuando pudo volver a cogerlo para arrastrarlo al interior por la cintura vio que este no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- ¿Qué pasa dobe? - dijo mientras entraba a tientas en la casa - ¿es que me ves doble o qué?

- Je,je -rió el chico con los ojos velados por el alcohol. – Nope, solo veo a un Sasuke… solo hay uno como tú – río amargado por su descubrimiento. Sasuke ignoró el doble sentido del comentario y le llevó hasta al sofá cayéndole encima por el peso muerto que suponía su amigo.

Se incorporó como pudo retirándole el pelo de la frente que le caía alborotado ahora que no llevaba el protector para sujetarlo. Lo cierto es que Naruto estaba bastante gracioso, mejillas arreboladas y cabello despeinado.

El silencio, tan extraño en esa casa, se hizo denso hasta que Sasuke habló.

- ¿Ya no insistes con las preguntas, nee? Debe ser porque crees que con lo de antes es un empate. Te lo tomas todo como una competición Naruto y no te hace falta competir para ser mejor que la mayoría. Ya lo eres – concluyó bajito mientras se acercaba al rostro de un adormilado Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración acompasada.

- Pero de cualquier forma, yo gano-continuó con su típica mirada de soy el mejor aprovechando que el rubio parecía no escucharle -. Besé a la persona que me gusta antes que tú, cuando teníamos doce años. Te besé cuando teníamos doce años -reconoció.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la perdida mente del kitsune que abrió completamente los ojos enfocando a su compañero. Sasuke sabía que eran azules pero nunca se había fijado en cuanto.

- Al parecer no estabas tan borracho- murmuró el Uchiha. – ni tan dormido. No te preocupes por lo que te he dicho, sé que no me…

La frase se quedo ahí cuando los labios de Naruto atraparon los suyos. Un roce solo y luego se incorporó un poco en el sofá para coger a su amigo de la corbata y llevarlo consigo hasta dejarlo totalmente tumbado sobre su cuerpo. Y volvió a besarle, un poco menos suave esta vez. Mordiéndole solo un poco el labio inferior, colándose en su boca, lengua contra lengua y saliva en la barbilla y el corazón en un abismo. Y la mejor sensación de su vida.

Se separó un poco resguardando su cabeza en el hombro del otro, recuperando la respiración, el pelo cosquilleándole la punta de la nariz.

Eso debía ser lo que sentía. Cuando por fin besabas a la persona que te gustaba.

Sonrió juntando suavemente su frente contra la de un desconcertado Sasuke enredando sus manos en los cabellos oscuros como la noche que nacían en la nuca de su amigo sin darle opción a alejarse de él nunca más.

- Naruto¿qué—por – por qué…

- No pensarías que te dejaría ganar. Ahora sí que estamos empatados Sasuke-teme – susurró haciendo reaccionar al moreno que no tardó en acercarse a su amigo buscando su boca mientras colaba sus inquietas manos por debajo de la camisa acariciando cada centímetro de piel desnuda que encontraba.

Lo llevaba claro si pensaba que se conformaría con un empate.

__

Ooooo FIN ooooO


End file.
